Peacekeeper
The Peacekeeper is a submachine gun featured in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II's ''downloadable content pack Revolution. Multiplayer The Peacekeeper has the lightweight design of a submachine gun, but with better range and accuracy at the cost of close quarters firepower, essentially being a hybrid between a submachine gun and an assault rifle. It has the one of the lowest damage outputs, and the lowest rate of fire out of all submachine guns (tied with the PDW-57 and MSMC); as a result suffering in close quarters combat, even being outgunned by certain assault rifles and light machine guns; however, it outperforms all other submachine guns in terms of range, with its four to six-hit-kill range matching (and in some cases, exceeding) those of assault rifles. In exchange for this impressive range, its close range time to kill is relatively long and it has moderate-low recoil. In addition, the Peacekeeper requires an assault rifle's default 0.25 seconds to aim down the sights as opposed to the submachine gun's default 0.2 seconds. In order to unlock Diamond Camouflage for the Peacekeeper, all other submachine guns as well as the Peacekeeper must have Gold Camouflage unlocked. However, unlocking camouflages for the Peacekeeper is not required to obtain Diamond on other submachine guns. Gallery Peacekeeper BOII.png|The Peacekeeper in first person. Peacekeeper Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. Peacekeeper reloading BOII.png|Reloading. Peacekeeper Firing Third Person BOII.png|An ISA Agent firing a Peacekeeper. Peacekeeper Promo picture BOII.png|The Peacekeeper's early icon, seen in the Revolution trailer. Notice how it differs from the current icon. Peacekeeper Description BOII.jpg|A Peacekeeper advertisement. Peacekeeper_sihlouette_Black_ops_2.png|Early concept art of the Peacekeeper. Trivia *The Peacekeeper was the first and and currently only weapon to be offered as downloadable content for multiplayer in ''Call of Duty history, and the first gun to be added into a game since Call of Duty: United Offensive. *"5.7x28" can be seen written on the side of the gun. This trait is shared with the PDW-57. *Other text includes "SEA AIR LAND" printed below "5.7x28", the word "ARBITER" printed in the silhouette of a bird, and: "PEACEKEEPER1227 ALEXANDRE, INC J317-M81215-6112". *The Peacekeeper seems to have an upgraded iron sights when no optical attachment is attached. A set of back-up iron sights is visible when using an optical attachment. In addition, these iron sights use blue tritium, contrary to the green, red, and white tritium commonly used on other weapons' luminous sight effects. *According to Murad Ainuddin, lead artist at Treyarch, the Peacekeeper was designed as a weapon to deal with counter-terrorist threats and V.I.P. protection.https://elite.callofduty.com/news/xbox/301 *The Peacekeeper has a split muzzle flash, making it seem like the player is using Dual Wield in third-person. *Bots in local multiplayer and Combat Training can use this gun even without the downloadable content installed. *While playing the Sharpshooter game type, it is possible to acquire this weapon, even without the downloadable content installed. *In the Marksman, Expert and Mastery calling cards, the Peacekeeper has a side view rather than an angled view and the weapon and background colors have less contrast than other such calling cards. *The Peacekeeper shares the same cocking sound with the M27. *The Peacekeeper has its own unique white Foregrip when Gold or Diamond camouflage is not applied. *The Peacekeeper is the only submachine gun not to share the same firing sound as otther submachine guns when suppressed. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC